Pour la cause scientifique
by Nuity
Summary: "C'est pas moi qui ai passé le hamster de mon meilleur ami au micro-ondes." "C'était un accident." "C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là." "J'avais dix ans." "Et moi le cadavre de mon animal de compagnie dans les bras." / UA, léger VanVen. Avec un titre pourri, comme d'hab.


Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. Je ne sais pas. Ne me demandez pas. Le manque me fait faire des choses bizarres. Bonne lecture. Je crois.

 **Edit du 6 juin :** (happy Zexion day !) J'ai corrigé quelques trucs, donc maintenant, s'il y a des fautes, vous pouvez me taper sur les doigts. Pour ma défense, ce texte a été écrit sur un coup de tête à une heure du matin.

* * *

Sora se foutait de sa gueule.

Vanitas pouvait le voir ; il n'avait pas besoin de sixième sens pour comprendre la signification du sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son faux jumeau. Sora se foutait _éperdument_ de sa gueule. Autant pour l'image de l'adorable gosse aux yeux bleus comme le ciel qui avaient inspiré son nom, qui aimait tout le monde et se montrait optimiste et poli en toutes circonstances. Vanitas était peut-être une des seules personnes sur Terre à savoir que son frère était aussi humain que n'importe qui d'autre, et, par conséquent, tout à fait capable de rire de l'embarras des autres. Enfin, embarras était un bien grand mot. Il se faisait juste particulièrement chier. Vanitas détestait les églises, ne croyait pas une seconde à l' _amour véritable_ et le concept même de mariage lui passait par dessus la tête. Sa petite sœur allait probablement divorcer dans une dizaine d'années, dégoûtée d'avoir dépensé tant d'argent pour finir engoncée dans une relation ennuyeuse et banale.

Là n'était pas la question ; Xion était majeure et vaccinée et avait tout à fait le droit de faire ses propres choix. Après tout, elle savait à quoi elle s'exposait, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et Vanitas s'en fichait complètement. La seule chose qui lui posait problème, c'était qu'il était obligé d'assister à cette mascarade ridicule, au _premier rang_. Lui, ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés qu'il soupçonnait d'être un organisme vivant à part entière et ses yeux de _démon_ , juste en face d'un stupide autel. Pour passer le temps, il décida donc de se concentrer sur le prêtre, fixant ses prunelles jaunes sur le malheureux avec un sourire particulièrement malsain, attendant patiemment que celui-ci le remarque et se mette à bégayer comme un idiot. Ce genre de choses marchait à tous les coups - il l'avait remarqué pour la première fois en classe de cinquième, alors qu'il observait son professeur d'anglais en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir l'empêcher de faire cours sans se mettre à dos le conseil disciplinaire.

Il entendit Sora se mettre à rire quelque part derrière lui et résista à la tentation de lui faire un doigt d'honneur devant les cent vingt personnes qui se trouvaient réunies en ce jour afin de célébrer l'union sacrée de sa sœur et de son cher et tendre.

A sa gauche, Naminé, compagne de son bâtard de frère et témoin bien malgré elle de sa future belle-sœur, dessinait un portrait du marié. Il s'apprêtait à demander insolemment si la dimension caricaturale était voulue ou non quand il fut interrompu par le bruit caractéristique d'une jambe qui se cognait sur le banc de bois, avant que le propriétaire de la jambe susmentionnée ne s'écrase à moitié sur lui.

Une phrase lourde de sarcasme exigea de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres afin de faire payer l'imbécile qui avait osé le toucher ; mais son cerveau sembla désapprouver, puisque la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire fut :

"Ventus ?

\- ... Vanitas ?"

Oh. Merde alors.

Celui qui avait été son meilleur ami jusqu'au début du collège le fixa, secouant ses épis blonds sans parvenir à arranger quoi que ce soit, de ses yeux bleus et incrédules, comme s'il peinait à croire ce qu'il voyait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" finit par jeter Vanitas, reprenant (presque) ses esprits, en se promettant que, lorsque la cérémonie serait finie, il exploserait la tête de ce crétin de Sora, qui riait encore plus fort qu'avant - du moins, autant que la décence ne le lui permettait dans une église.

Ventus haussa un sourcil.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, Roxas est mon frère jumeau. Il semble logique que j'assiste à son mariage."

Ah, oui. Double merde. Il n'avait pas songé à ce léger détail quand il avait accepté de très mauvaise grâce de venir à ces foutues épousailles. Pour la première fois, il regretta d'être aussi doué à faire la différence entre les jumeaux Strife.

"Ah."

Une forte musique bien trop connue débuta, lui ôtant la pénible tâche de trouver quelque chose à dire au type auquel il avait fait du tort il y avait maintenant bien quinze ans de cela, et Roxas pénétra dans l'église, portant un costume qui ne lui allait absolument pas de l'avis de Vanitas et ayant l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise, quoi qu'heureux. Il songea vaguement à sortir pour demander à Xion comment elle avait osé décider de se marier avec le jumeau de son meilleur ami, avant de renoncer en la voyant entrer à son tour, un sourire radieux qui lui donnait envie de vomir accroché aux lèvres. Au moins, elle avait une certaine classe. Sa sœur ne pouvait qu'être magnifique. Même s'il s'éplucherait le corps entier avec un rasoir avant de l'admettre à quiconque. Il ne fallait pas non plus que la gamine ne prenne la grosse tête.

Vanitas ne prêta que peu attention à la cérémonie, trop occupé à fixer le prêtre (il n'avait pas oublié l'activité dans laquelle il s'était lancé au début de ce récit) et à refuser de se lever quand tout le monde le faisait, ou même d'applaudir, d'ailleurs. Il se ferait un plaisir de le faire quand le divorce serait prononcé.

A la fin, un connard inutile de roux dont personne n'avait retenu le nom se jeta sur les mariés afin de leur administrer nombre de claques qu'il pensait viriles et de sourires satisfaits d'un chat qui aurait mangé un canari ; le spectateur involontaire de cette scène risible se demanda vaguement si un des trois avaient conscience de comment ce fiasco allait finir.

"Dix euros que ça se termine en plan à trois", lui souffla Ventus, parfait écho de ses pensées.

Vanitas ricana moqueusement.

"Pari non tenu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'offrirais autant d'argent. Mais dis-moi, depuis quand t'es aussi corrompu, Ventus ? La dernière fois que je t'ai adressé la parole, l'idée d'embrasser une fille t'horripilait."

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel ou, en l'occurrence, au plafond, et se leva pour suivre la foule en liesse qui sortait de l'église.

"Essaie de traîner avec ces trois-là (il désigna Roxas, Xion et le roux) pendant deux ans, pour voir.

\- Je tiens à ma santé mentale, merci.

\- Parce que t'es sain d'esprit, peut-être ?

\- Et méchant, en plus.

\- C'est pas moi qui ai passé le hamster de mon meilleur ami au micro-ondes.

\- C'était un accident.

\- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là.

\- J'avais dix ans.

\- Et moi le cadavre de mon animal de compagnie dans les mains."

Ils furent interrompus dans leur passionnante discussion par une exclamation enjouée venant de Sora, qui se dirigeait vers eux à grand pas, un large sourire déformant son visage et son expression suintant la satisfaction.

"Je vais le buter", murmura Vanitas.

Ventus eut la décence de réaliser qu'il tapait comme si de rien n'était la discute avec le type qui avait lâchement assassiné son hamster "pour la cause scientifique" et en rigolait, et de paraître un minimum gêné.

"Ven, Vani ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez bien malgré tant d'années passées sans le moindre contact !

\- Je vais te buter, Sora." indiqua stoïquement Vanitas, ses yeux déjà assez malsains en temps normal luisant d'un éclat encore plus malsain. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Je t'aime aussi, frérot. En tous cas, vous faites toujours la paire. Allez, amusez-vous bien !"

Et il s'en fut comme il était venu, sans laisser le temps à son faux jumeau de lui graver définitivement son sourire dans le visage avec un couteau de cuisine.

"Euh, sinon... Ça fait longtemps, lâcha Ventus au bout d'un long silence.

"Ouais. ... Désolé pour ton hamster.

\- Ta gueule, t'en penses pas un mot.

\- Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Parce que tu t'es excusé.

\- Toujours aussi logique."

Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

"Sinon, tu fais quoi demain soir ?"


End file.
